You Found Me
by XxXKlainebowsXxX
Summary: It's a small world, just ask any of the Friends. A story about how they really did grow up together, even if they didn't know it at the time, and how each of their stories interconnect and eventually turn into one. Ends just before the show starts. R&R, T for language later.
1. Grocery Shopping

**New story! Hope you all like this as much as you liked TSOCBD!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Because I look like the person who came up with Friends? I think not.**

* * *

****"Chandler! Come down here quick!" Nora Bing shouted up the stairs.

"What is it?" He yelled back, annoyed at her for interrupting his playing video games.

"We're going grocery shopping!" That got him to stop. He had never been grocery shopping before.

"What? The maid always does that. What's different this time?" He wondered, taking the stairs two at a time to the first floor of their huge home.

"My boyfriend, Chip," she began, motioning to a handsome man standing next to her, "says that I should be giving you a more wholesome, normal environment. And he's great in bed!" She added that last part as a whisper.

"Great. I'll get in the car." He said with a fake smile, rolling his eyes as soon as he turned his back.

* * *

"Mom! Hurry up and get ready so we can go shopping!" 7 year old Monica tugged at her mother's long skirt and whined.

"Okay, dear, let me just fix my hair." Her exasperated mother replied.

"Ross!" Monica yelled, running toward her brother's room. "Hurry up! If you finish in the next five minutes we can stop by the comic book store!"

"Coming!" Ross struggled to pull up his pants and turn the doorknob at the same time.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Phoebe and Ursula, happy birthday to you." Phoebe's mother and stepfather sang simultaneously. The two girls blew out the candle on the cupcake together.

"And I have a surprise for you two!" Her stepfather held out a ten dollar bill.

"Whoa! You're rich! Where'd you get all that money?" Phoebe asked, amazed.

"It..doesn't matter right now. What does matter, is that we're going grocery shopping!"

"Yes! Can we get candy?" Ursula begged.

"And cereal? I like the one with the marshmallows." Phoebe added.

"We'll see how much all those things cost. I can promise that you will both get at least 2 things you want." He said, grinning.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Phoebe cheered.

* * *

"Okay, so as soon as you finish curling your hair, and Floofy's hair, we're going to the mall, and grocery shopping!" Rachel's mom promised to Rachel's reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was concentrating on curling just the pink highlights in her dog's hair.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Can I get a new necklace to go with that purple dress and shoes for your impromptu lunch on Sunday?"

"Of course, dear. Anything you want."

* * *

"Hey ma, aren't you going shopping today?" Young Joey Tribbiani asked his heavily made-up mother.

"Yeah, honey, why?" She replied, hand on her hip.

"I still need to get Mary Angela a gift for her birthday tomorrow. Can I come with you?"

"Of course. What do ya wanna get her?"

"I was thinking a necklace, maybe a ring. She loves jewelry. Something pink."

"Okay. Do ya have any money?" She was joking, but he held up a $20 bill.

"I mowed Mrs. Valencia's lawn one a week for the last two months. She paid me an hour ago for all the work I did."

"Oh, Joey, honey, that was so sweet. I'm sure she'll love whatever you give her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Updates about weekly, not really periodical. XOXO ~Love~ Natalie**


	2. Cakes, Cookies, and Hair Extensions

**Another chapter up so quickly! Review!**

* * *

"Whoa," Chandler noted in awe, staring up at the walls of food in the huge store. So much food... "so this is a grocery store, then?"

"Yes, Honey. This is a grocery store." Nora laughed.

"Well, what are we buying? How about these?" He ran over to the soda aisle and pointed to some Pepsi. "Or this?" He bolted to the potato chips.

"Um...Well, Chandler, I have a list of what we're going to buy. Let's see, first thing on the list is apples..." She produced a list from her bag, but Chandler had already tuned her out. He ran off and out of her sight.

"Should we try and find him? This is a huge store." Chip asked.

"Eh. He'll turn up somewhere. Let him explore." Nora replied carelessly.

Running through the aisles of the store was really fun. Chandler took popsicles out of the freezer and put them in the meat department, switched pints of ice cream with frozen dinners, and ordered a huge cake in the bakery and ran. He was having the time of his life.

* * *

"Who put this here?" Monica lifted a box of ice pops out of the meat freezer.

"I don't know, Monica." Judy replied, massaging at the headache her daughter's shrill voice had given her.

"And this!" She switched the ice cream back with the frozen dinner.

"Who ordered this cake?" The baker asked from his counter. He was standing next to a large blue sheet cake covered in roses, with enough space in the middle for writing.

"Mom!" Monica whispered, salivating at the mere sight of the beauty. "Please, can we get it?"

"Yeah, mom!" Ross agreed. "No one wants it!"

"Pleeeeaaaasssseee?" They whined in unison.

"FINE! Fine, Ross, fine, Monica. Go get the cake and take this with you to pay." Judy held out a twenty dollar bill.  
The bill and Monica were both gone before Ross could even reply. Monica ambled back over to the cart after talking a minute with the baker.

"Um... he says that this cake is thirty dollars, because it's cream filled." Monica said.

"Oh, my. Okay, here, take ten more." Judy gave her a 10 dollar bill. Monica shot back over to the cake, handed him the two bills, and took it. Judy made the mistake of looking away for a second. When she looked back, Ross was staring wide-eyed at Monica, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, eating fistfuls of cake.

* * *

"Wow. This place is awesome!" Phoebe and Ursula stared up at the towers of food.

"Okay, girls, have a ball! Look at the prices below the items, each choose two that are under $3, and both agree on one more that is 75 cents to a dollar." Their step dad said, and they both ran off.

Phoebe browsed through the candy, and then caught a glimpse of something that amazed her: The bakery! A fat little girl was sitting cross legged on the ground, just eating fistfuls of a huge cake. Phoebe ran over to her. "Excuse me? Little girl?"

Monica looked up at Phoebe's question. "Can I have some?" Phoebe continued. Monica motioned to a plastic cup on the counter, full of plastic forks. Phoebe took one and ate a bite of cake. "Wow! This is really good."

"Yeah it is!" Monica cried shrilly.

"Um, Monica, dear, You might want to save some for later." Judy said.

"Ok, mom!" Monica screeched and took the cake over to the cart, licking her fingers and hands.

Phoebe walked over to the bakery display and looked at cakes and cupcakes. The baker watched her, and asked in a friendly voice, "Would you like a free sample, honey?"

"Free sample?" She asked blankly.

"Yeah. I give you a fresh baked cookie, and you don't have to pay for it!" He said happily.

"Oh, um, yes, please!" She said excitedly. The man went into the back. She had never had a fresh baked cookie from the store before. The baker walked back up to the counter, large cookie sheet in hand. Phoebe took a warm chocolate chip cookie from the sheet. "Thank you," She said. He smiled at her and went to put the sheet back in the kitchen. Phoebe took a nibble of the cookie, and melted. It was perfect. Buttery on the outside, crunchy on the edges, and best of all, the chips were warm and gooey! She couldn't wait to share it with Ursula.

* * *

Joey browsed through the aisles of toys and different beauty products in the non-food section of the store. He couldn't decide what to get his younger sister for her birthday. He looked up at the hairbrushes in front of him, trying to think of what she had told him she wanted. His thought process was interrupted by a little blonde girl eating half a cookie running by. "'Scuse me!" She said as she whisked past.

He refocused and remembered the list in his were no items on it, only traits that Mary Angela wanted the gift to have. Suddenly, another girl ran by. He would have thought is was the same girl, because she looked EXACTLY the same as the other one, but she had different clothes on! And she, too, was eating half a cookie! Weird.

He re-refocused and looked back down at the list in his hand. It said the following: _Pink; sparkly; For use in hair, pretty. _He looked around for something that fit that description, and noticed something pink in a plastic package hanging on a peg on the wall. He walked over to it, and found that it was a hair extension! He took the pen and list out of his pocket, reading the list over carefully. Was it pink? Check. Was it sparkly? He had to look closer, but sure enough, it had silver glittery strands running through it. Check. Was it for use in hair? Duh. Check. Now, for the last one. Was it pretty? He took it off the peg and turned it over in his hands, scrutinizing it thoroughly. Yeah, it was pretty.

* * *

"Well, dear, here we are!" Rachel's mother chirped when they arrived at the store.

"Oh, good! Can I choose what we have for dinner tonight?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Of course, sweetheart. Shall we go in?" Her mother asked, holding out her hand and leading her daughter across the street and into the store.

Once inside, the two began looking around. Rachel noticed a very large girl walking along with a boy, probably her brother, and a woman, most likely her mother. She tugged her mom's hand, and once she had her mother's attention, whispered, "See that girl? Poor thing. I've never seen someone my age so big."

Rachel had begun to put on a few pounds earlier that year, and had complained to her mom about her clothes not fitting right. Her mother promptly hired a personal trainer, who helped Rachel to eat better and get more exercise. Of course, Rachel's mom could have done that, but this way it was more expensive, and there was nothing her mother loved more that spending her husband's money and spoiling her daughter.

"Can we have this for dinner?" Rachel held up a very expensive steak.

"Of course, sweetheart."


	3. Napping, Puking, and Presents

**Back with another chapter! Feel free to review... please...**

* * *

Phoebe was exhausted after all that shopping earlier. After the two girls snacked on their candies, they both took a short nap.

"I'm eight years old. I'm almost grown up..." Phoebe said to herself as she was drifting off.

* * *

"That was FUN!" Chandler proclaimed, running through the door into his huge house. He immediately ran upstairs to his room, tired from all the running earlier. He lay down on his racecar bed and sighed. As he switched on the TV, he began to drift off.

* * *

Monica had nearly finished the enormous cake in the back seat on the way home. With it more than half gone, and Monica's energy level at an all time high, Judy had to pull over on the side of the road for a minute due to the horrible pounding in her head.

* * *

"Do you think she'll like it?" Joey asked Mary Therese, the sixth and final sister that he needed an opinion from.

"Of course. You put so much work into finding it and earning the money to but it, Mary Angela would love it even if it were a steaming pile of dog crap."

"So you're saying that my present compares to poop?"

"No, Joey. It compares to diamonds and gems and jewelry."

"Good. That's exactly what I was hoping for.

* * *

Rachel and her mother stepped out of the car. Rachel's dog jumped out too, eager to be away from the child for a moment. Rachel let Floofy do her business, and turned her back for a minute. Finally, Rachel turned back and discovered the dog, about twenty feet away, lying on the ground. "Floofy! Get over here." The dog got up off the ground, just having rolled in something awful. Rachel leaned in and sniffed the animal. She gagged, clamped her hand over her mouth, and ran to a nearby bush. Almost positive that she was going to throw up, she gathered her hair back and leaned over the bush. She dry heaved a few times, but nothing came up.

"Mom-" She said in between heaves. "Floofy-huhg-bath," Her mother gathered up the animal and held it as far away from herself as possible. She took it inside. Finally, Rachel's dry heaving wasn't so dry anymore. She threw up all the health food and rabbit garbage she had eaten all day. When she was finished, she went inside and brushed her teeth, and lay down for a nap.


End file.
